White Dress
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: For ten years, I've always wanted to see you in that white dress. What you're wearing right now is just what I've imagined – it's exactly how I see you in my dreams every night.


_**White Dress**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 692)

* * *

This is the moment I've been waiting for.

For ten years, I've always wanted to see you in that white dress. What you're wearing right now is just what I've imagined – it's exactly how I see you in my dreams every night. The way it hugs your thin body, how it exposes your neckline, and those simple geometric patterns on that beautiful white fabric. In comparison to everyone else in the room, you're where the cynosure lies – no one can bring themselves to look anywhere other than where you stand. In that dress, you're destined to be the centre of attention.

The dress makes you look like the most delicate creature to ever set a foot on this earth – it accentuates your cheekbones, your hair, and your neck. I've never seen you in a more vulnerable state – it's beautiful, really.

You're most definitely in the correct attire for the event when you finally seal that everlasting fate of yours.

Too bad you don't know how many hearts you're breaking when you end up sealing the deal, once and for all. Because right now, I could write a bloody textbook with the names of the very people you're upsetting.

But I'm not going to be one of them. I'm going to help you and support you as you go through with this.

For every moment of your life, I will stay. As long as I'm in your line of sight, I will dedicate myself to you. Nothing can drive me from staying by your side as you, in that divine white dress, accept your fate.

I walk down the aisle, with my eyes on you, and you alone. I can see you breathe in the strange air of the building, and close your eyes.

You look absolutely content. It's as if you're not aware of the complexities of what you've decided to go through. You stay silent as people around you murmur about how you look. You don't shiver, tremble, or sigh heavily – nothing of that sort.

I find it absolutely strange that you're not perturbed by what's approaching, but in a way, I understand exactly why you're acting this way.

When the people around you disperse and leave the end of the aisle because of a staff's ushering, I approach you. The aisle which I'm walking along feels endless, and I walk faster in order to reach you. No one is watching us, and that reassures me.

I don't want to be watched, while I'm leading you to the other side – this newly formed fate.

I finally reach your side, and I look down at you. You are sleeping as peacefully as a tabby cat, and your hands are placed on your stomach, as if you've been waiting for someone in particular. Unfortunately, I'm not that person. And that disgusts me at times.

I shall mention it once again – that gown is what I've imagined you in for the past ten years, and I feel ecstatic when I finally see you wearing it, for real.

I see what they've plugged into your body. One thing in particular captures my eye – a tube leading from your body into a machine, and in turn, that machine is linked to a power point. I look at your beautiful face one more time – oblivious about anything going on around you, as you sleep peacefully.

Before I bend down, I look around us.

There aren't any doctors in sight. In fact it is completely deserted.

Perfect.

Things are going absolutely perfectly today. This was the exact scene which I dream of every night – the day when I walk down the hall of a hospital, find your comatose body, and end your misery.

I bend down immediately and tug the thick cord. The power plug detaches from the wall, and the sound of your heart ray monitor is no longer beeping at a regular rate. The sound of its flat sound is unexplainably pleasurable.

Oh, how long I've been waiting for you to wear that hospital gown. You could have worn that to your wedding - if you ever had one.

But of course, there's an obstacle between you and a wedding.

You're finally dead.

And I finally succeeded in helping you seal your fate.

* * *

**No one ever fell in love, in this story of death.**

* * *

**_A/N: ..._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Did you guys understand this fic? I tried to write this in present tense, and I'm feeling really uncomfortable about it. _**

**_The voice of this story will remain unknown, since my primary focus here is to emphasize how oblivious of a person Mikan is. So, you could guess who it is? Opinions, anyone? :)_**


End file.
